


Sweeter Than Dreams

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Kobra is trans but its not really mentioned he Just Is), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Other, Prompt Fill, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Just a soft moment in the JetKobra bedroom
Relationships: Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sweeter Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin." + JetKobra  
> There's allusions to smoking in this one but nothing detailed!  
> Retitled 29/07/2020

The room was dark when Jet Star woke up to another body crawling into the bed with them.

“Pois’?” Jet hadn’t heard screaming, but sometimes the other ‘joy woke silently from their nightmares.

“Not Pois’,” the figure whispered as it slipped under the sheets.

The Kobra Kid.

“Oh,” smiling, Jet rolled over to make room for their boyfriend. “Didn’t think you were coming to bed tonight.”

Kobra hummed, lying down six inches to Jet’s left and turning his head to face them.

“Feeling better?”

Something had been on Kobra’s mind all day, he’d barely eaten dinner, not able to choke down the PowerPup that was all they had left from their last supply run and pulling his jacket tighter around him when anyone so much as looked at him too directly. When everyone else had gone to bed that night, he and Fun Ghoul had disappeared to the roof of the diner. Jet could barely smell cigarette smoke, probably the reason Kobra seemed so relaxed.

“Feeling better,” confirmed Kobra.

He shifted barely half an inch closer to Jet and elbowed their ribs gently.

Jet knew what he was after, but they still wanted to check. “Can I kiss you?”

The words had barely left Jet’s lips when Kobra attached his to them. Jet relaxed into the mattress, letting Kobra press down on them like he so loved to do. Gentle kisses passed back and forth, just brushes of lips against each other in the dark room. Jet’s eyes fluttered shut and they brought one hand to rest on the small of Kobra’s back.

Suddenly, Kobra jammed his hands under Jet’s shirt, pressing ice-cold fingers to their stomach, sending them gasping upright and breaking the kiss.

Kobra fell to the side, laughing hysterically.

“Witch, shut  _ up _ you demon,” hissed Jet. They lightly smacked at Kobra’s shoulder, but his glee at the prank was infectious and Jet couldn’t contain a smile.

“You’re the worst,” Jet mumbled, they lay back down, firmly pulling their shirt down before wrapping an arm around Kobra’s shoulders.

It took a minute for Kobra to settle down, but when he did he pressed his back to Jet’s chest and pulled their arm tight around his waist.

“How long until sunrise?” Jet asked. 

It was likely not long if Kobra was inside and seeming so relaxed.

“Long.”

Surprised, Jet pressed a kiss to Kobra’s temple, squeezing him tighter in response. “More time t’cuddle then.”

Kobra pushed a little closer to his partner, “More time to cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Obligatory disclaimer smoking isn't the healthiest coping mechanism and don't start smoking if you don't already.)  
> Everybody say thank you [@luckycharmdust](https://luckycharmdust.tumblr.com/) for requesting this one!  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or [send a request!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
